


hey jealousy

by fated_addiction



Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: "you know they're not dating."or when wendy struggles with definitions.





	hey jealousy

afterwards-

"sharp as knives?"

the frown yeri wears is entirely too judgmental for wendy. she's indignant. snatches the piece of paper back.

"shut up," she mutters. looks away. the coffee shop is crowded enough; her face is hot and hides underneath the fold of her turtleneck.

it doesn't matter who had the idea: yeri, of course, entirely interested in songwriting. nurses a crush on taeyeon. lives the definition of unrequited and happily calls it _inspiration_. i need _you_ , she only demanded. then promised breakfast. because, of course.

"i feel like -"

"it's still early."

yeri snorts. "drink more coffee then."

"i hate you," wendy sighs. she ignores her own voice too and stares at the magazine cover by yeri's elbow.

GIRLFRIENDS, it reads. a pair of glossy faces, jennie in flowers, irene in red, flushed and too pretty, and a thousand anecdotes about a yg, sm union that wendy swears she's read a thousand more times. like a jealous girlfriend.

except not, she reminds herself. not anymore.

"you know," yeri drawls. sits up. leans against the table, only to poke wendy in the nose. "they're not dating."

wendy's still entirely too serious for this.

"but they could be," she says.

 

 

girlfriends they weren't. they could have been. 

calling a few stolen kisses, holding hands under blankets, and falling asleep on each other in the car is basically the same as hormones. you live in close quarters for too long, the other person becomes an appendage. like an arm or a leg or the weight you bare in your shoulders, just to stand a little taller.

the sad thing? wendy knew it was more for her. can pinpoint times and places and moments where the world seemed to spin a little faster around irene. not because she wanted it to, but because joohyun decided that smiling at wendy was the only thing she wanted to do. that's when this became scary.

you can't always call it love.

maybe.

 

 

at night, the skyline falls into the practice room. it's late. wendy's throat is sore. she sits against the mirrors waiting for seulgi to comeback with lemon drops for her because fresh air and no, _god_ no sooyoung is being really annoying. they both know it's not true; wendy stays out of joy and seulgi.

"why are you hiding?"

startled, she spots irene at the door. leaning against the frame. her arms are crossed, her expression is sour.

"i'm not?" she replies, frowning.

"yeri said you weren't feeling well." irene throws another accusation. wendy shifts from the floor, straightening her back against the mirror. "you didn't tell me -"

"i've been singing all day." her voice is dry. "it happens."

"i'm just worried."

"don't be."

it takes a minute. maybe too seconds. it's blur; irene goes from the doorframe to the floor, right next to her. too close and smells like a perfume that wendy can picture, on the top of the dresser or in the kitchen, at home. things that should make her feel warm.

"i'm just in my feelings," wendy mutters. closes her eyes. sees jennie and irene and GIRLFRIENDS. yeah, she thinks. honesty.

irene is quiet.

"i'm not trying to be a jerk," she continues. "it's just that i'm in them and it sucks. because they're a lot and i thought i was past most of them, you know? especially since i think i can read you pretty well and know that you're past yours too. so i figured, if anything, i should try a little harder and think about moving on."

she's all over the place. this, she thinks, is what she should text yeri. sorry i suck at writing love songs. or sad songs. she can sing them though. that's not the problem.

"where is this coming from?" irene asks. not suddenly. her words slur together with hesitation. they've been dancing around this for awhile. they can't deny that.

wendy opens her eyes. turns her head. "where do you think?"

irene flushes prettily. wendy's stomach turns. yeri, she thinks.

"so you know."

irene shakes her head. "there's nothing happening."

"but you _know_ ," wendy insists. "none of us are good at keeping secrets."

"i don't know," irene insists. "i -"

wendy swallows. "liar."

irene clears her throat. looks away. waits a minute. probably to gather up her words. wendy watches the transformation with interest, steeling herself for disappointment. this is hard, you know. figuring this out alone. but irene tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear, exposes the long curve of her throat and wendy remains distracted, pulling herself apart out of an old, bad habit.

"i think i'm infatuated," she admits. sits up and turns towards wendy. her fingers graze wendy's knuckles. "she's pretty. but -"

wendy's stomach churns.

"she's also easy," irene murmurs. her expression changes and her eyes darken. her mouth folds into a calm line. "and she's not terrifying."

honesty, wendy tells herself. thinks about reassuring herself. but somewhere in between, her ears start to ring and her throat squeezes. where are you, she thinks too. tries to will seulgi back into existence. but the door behind irene remains open and quiet.

so she shuffles forward. intends to stand. but irene's hand shoots out and grasps her arm. her fingers dig into her skin.

"wait."

wendy shakes her head. "i don't want to mope about you anymore."

"you _shouldn't_ ," irene snaps. half-heartedly with a grip around her arm. she ducks her head, trying to grab wendy's gaze. "i'm trying to talk to you."

"i don't want to do that either."

she feels petulant and tries to wiggle away. irene's faster though. shifts to her knees and towers over wendy. her hands fall to her shoulders and irene grips her into place, her expression fierce and daunting.

wendy doesn't shrink. she's just stuck. tries to tilt her head up and on defiantly because here they are again. only without the glossy magazine covers and a definition.

"what are you going to do?" wendy asks. her voice is even. she licks her lips and watches irene's eyes follow. "hold me here until i listen? not your style, joohyun-ah."

irene jerks forward under the dare. it happens suddenly, forcefully. her mouth covers wendy's and it's messy and pushes wendy back, back against the mirror to meet her halfway. they're rusty; wendy's tongue maps across irene's lip, into her own mouth, pressing against her teeth. taunting her because _screw you too_ or something like that. but kissing her doesn't erupt into anything, it softens wendy, calms her until her hands slide into irene's arms. until she pulls herself back and the mirror is heavy against her again.  
it doesn't matter how long they stay they're kissing. it's not the kissing, it's the sudden, sharp sense of intimacy that happens. it's a-matter-of-fact. it's pressing into her. it's panic.

wendy is the one that breaks away first. 

she's breathing heavily. she's exhausted. she feels irene's fingers curl into her arms. flex back and forth. then let go.

"i'm sorry," irene murmurs.

wendy keeps her eyes close. "i know." her head is spinning. "but i don't feel like being sorry."

it's complicated.


End file.
